The Days After Jail: A Gino Gambino Story
by Wicked Lady
Summary: A series of between comic shorts written for Gino's Harem.


This is a story written by Gaia user EvilAuthor me for the enjoyment of Gino's Harem. Currently, all characters below to Gaia Online, though in the near future, there will be many users from the Harem, all of which will belong to the person for which they were named.

The Days After Jail: A Gino Gambino Story  
Chapter 1: The Not So Great Escape  
Written by EvilAuthor

Gino Gambino and his fellow prisoner Liam, last name unknown, hung in defeat in the dungeon cells of the Von Helson family castle. "I didn't even know the Von Helson's had a castle," Gino mumbled to himself. It'd be quite a time since the sisters had left them and the two were starting to wonder if they'd ever be set free.

"Well, apparently they do," Liam grumbled. His 'gun show' for the twins had originally been a plan to get himself, and maybe eventually Gino as well, set free, but something happening upstairs had drawn their attention away. They locked Liam back up, promising to play again later and neither captive had seen anyone since. The key to their chains had been dropped just a few inches out of the reach of Liam's toes. Liam had been made more upset by the fact he no longer had a shirt to cover him and dungeons aren't known to be toasty and warm. As the awkward silence between the two, Liam realized he had little to distract him from the fact he was cold. "So...You and Hat Guy are half brothers. That's pretty neat. Right?"

Gino shot Liam a glare. "He hates, knew we were related the whole time and never once said anything about it to me, AND we're both competing for the attention of the same girl, making me his rival. A girl, by the way, who cheated on both of us with you."

"Oh. Right. Sorry about that, dude." Liam shuffled his feet in another attempt to get the key. "Didn't your dad know all that and never tell you either?"

Thoughts of his father filling Gino with momentary rage and he strained against his chains. "Yes he knew! He knew and he never even mentioned it! All those stories about my mother that I missed out on and all because her first husband was a crazy person!" Gino plumbed against the wall and turned away from Liam as much as he could. "When I was little and asked about my mom, father would always get angry. I thought she died in child birth and thinking of her made him sad. I never even knew what she looked like. I just learned to stop asking. Besides, father had many standards for me and most of them required for me to sit and be quiet while he did all the talking. I mean, did you ever see the Gaia First Annual Memorial photo of us? He's pushing me out of the shot! I feel like his pet!"

The silence slowly started creeping back up on the pair. "At least you have a dad though. That must be nice."

"Well, I like him."

"Yay." Liam jerked when a rat pranced happily along the floor. "Hey! Dude, do you think that's one of those Enchanted Book rats?" The rat jumped into one of the puddled that had formed due to the unidentified liquid that dripped from the ceiling. It splashed and rolled around gleefully while Liam fixed it with an excited stare.

Gino frowned first at the rat, then at Liam. "No. I don't think so." He flinched as he watched the rat drag its hind quarters through the unknown liquid. "Or at least I really hope not. That is disgusting."

The pair were immediately distracted from the rat when the dungeon doors opened revealing a rather confused looking Louie. "You're still here?" he questioned curiously. Gino and Liam glared, though Liam briefly debated trying the Gun Show again in case Louie was gay. "I thought Mr. Gambino rescued you when he was here."

"HE WAS HERE?" Gino gasped. "When? Why? What happened?"

"He came with Mr. Edmund, Ian and I fought some random ghouls, Moira was a vampire, and Mr. Edmund shot my father. It was all very dramatic, thought the community got made for some reason." Louie waved his arm dramatically. "But alas, with my father dead, I am the orphan king of the vampires! Such a lonely life, though I thank the admins for the angel by my side who shall one day become my dark queen!"

"Yes. I'm sure she's very pretty. Can we go now?" Liam asked, rolling his eyes.

Louie blinked. "Oh yea. Sure. No problem." He crossed the room towards the discarded key and freed the two on the walls. "Though I do wonder why Mr. Gambino didn't come get you himself." There was a brief pause while Gino and Liam rubbed their wrists. Louie smiled at the two of them. He kept glancing curiously at Gino and when the young blonde fixed him with a confused glance, Louie grinned broadly.

"Oh dude! You totally stepped on the rat! I was gonna catch it and make him my pet. I could name him Scot and we could go on adventures together." Liam knelt down and gave the rat a sad disheartened poke. "You suck Vampire Dude. And not just literally."

"Is he ok?"

"No, he's dead Vampire Dude. You killed Scot."

"I'm so sorry. Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Louie dropped to his knees by the rat and started informing it in great detail how he should have died so the rat may live and apologizing for ending his great life prematurely. Gino and Liam exchanged unspoken concern and immediately fled from the castle and shut the door on Louie just in case the emo child followed them.

Once safely on the road near the Durem Reclamation Facility, the pair slowed down. "Ok, I'm still not convinced that Vampire Dude is straight. He was special."

"He was right thought," Gino sighed. Liam shot him an accusing look. "Not about the stuff he was telling the rat. About my father. My father was there. He could have very easily saved me. He could have sent Mr. Edmund to rescue me. I don't think father has even noticed my absence! Ever since Ian moved in with us, I've be confined to a spare room! Father gave Ian my bedroom. I'm not even sure if I want to go home..."

"Then don't, dude. You can totally come chill with me. I'll make you cool in no time." Liam wrapped his arm around Gino. "You can come stay with me and I'll teach you all I know."

Gino smiled at the older man. "Thanks Liam. That's twice now that you've made that offer."

"It is?"

"Yes. You offered to let me 'crash' with you just before we got captured. I'm quite glad the offer still stands!" The look on Liam's face clearly showed he'd forgotten why they had been taken in the first place. "I promise I shall not be a burden. I'll pay rent and I'll be out of your hair as soon as father's business is done."

Liam rolled his eyes and patted the younger boy on the head. "Yea, sure thing bro, but if I'm gonna make you cool we need to work on how you talk! You sound like a text book! How did you ever get a Harem?" Gino mouthed the word 'textbook' looking offended, but Liam didn't notice, nor would he have cared if he had. "He's not father. His name is dad. Get it right. And what's with the vest? When I told you that you dressed too stiff to hang out with me, all you did was get rid of the weird butt cape thing. I mean, yea, glad I never got seen with you in public while you were wearing it, but I mean come on dude. Lose the vest and that weird bondage belt thingy." He span the bewildered Gino around. "And we're getting you some shoes from my store. I'm thinking sneakers."

"The belt isn't a bondage thing!" Gino protested looking embarrassed. "It serves a very useful function as-"

"Gino, have you ever considered leather pants?" Liam asked interrupting the boy. He smirked seeing Gino's face turn red. "Think about it.

Gino stood in silence as Liam walked on without him. "Oh Gods. What have I gotten myself into?" Gino shook his head and chased after his friend. "Wait up Liam! I don't know where you live yet!"


End file.
